Legends Shouldn't Be Real
by Da Sir 'n Knuffel Ify
Summary: When 13-year-old Kanon Yuen gets an assignment to write about a fantasy world during summer break, her parents decide to whisk her off to Japan to learn about a legend. However, what she finds there exceeds even her own imagination. OCxKohaku RinxSouta
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Inuyasha characters. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, I do own an OC that comes up in this story.

Pairings:

OCxKohaku

RinXSouta

Summary: When 13-year-old Kanon Yuen gets an assignment to write about a fantasy world during summer break, her parents decide to whisk her off to Japan to learn about a legend. However, what she finds there exceeds even her own imagination.

* * *

"Kanon, we're taking you to Japan. You're an excellent writer, but you don't have enough motivation. So we want you to learn about our family's legend. "

"Yeah, I got it," I replied. "I" being me, Kanon Yuen. Thirteen years old, asian, brown hair, amber eyes. I sound normal right? Or different? I don't exactly keep track anymore. There's no difference.

Anyway, what my parents are talking about is my homework. That was given over summer break. Lucky me, right? Here's what happened:

A few days before

"_Class, it's the day before summer break. Exciting right? So I'm giving you homework. I need all of you to write a story about a different world. A fantasy world. The best entry will be entered in a contest for a thousand dollars. I look forward to reading your entries. You are all dismissed! Have a fun summer!" said the teacher._

_It sounded boring already, but what could I do?_

_I packed up my belongings and walked out the door, ignoring the usual cries such as," I'll miss you, Kanon!" or "Have fun over the summer!" I doubt anyone really cared anyway. It was just a few months, what could change? _

Currently

Apparently, a lot could change in two days. I was forced onto a plane, and am now living near a shrine because "they're very magical." So, here I am. In Japan. For some strange reason, I hate it already.

**With Souta**

I was walking home from the park, finally being able to get away from my friends in the twenty-first century. Finally! I'd been waiting for weeks to go back to the Fuedal Era. It was more peaceful there, now that Naraku was gone, and I hadn't seen my sister for a while. 'Maybe I'll be able to see Rin and Kohaku too...' I thought.

Kids like me tend to fall for people at this age. But the fact that Kohaku and Rin, my two best friends in the Fuedal Era, never thought about relationships and such at all got on my nerves. I mean, what could I say? I had fallen for Rin, very quickly I might add. But there was nothing I could do, she thought of me as a good friend, and nothing more.

As I walked home, I thought more and more of my close friends, wondering if they had changed at all. Kohaku is a shy boy with shoulder length blackish-brown hair. He tends to wear a short blue kimono and a battle kimono, and uses a scythe-like weapon to exterminate demons. He travels all around Japan helping others. Pretty good for a fourteen year old! Rin is a loud girl who has just turned twelve this year. She has black hair and the prettiest, cutest, brown eyes. She almost always wears a pretty kimono, and loves picking flowers.

When I got home, I was ushered back out by my mother who, in her usual cheerful fashion, said,"Souta! Go welcome our new neighbors! They're only here for now, and they have a nice daughter. She needs help writing about a fantasy world revolving around her. If you meet her, you can tell her about the Fuedal Era, no?"

"You mean, bring her there?"

"No! She can't make it through, and you know that. Just tell her about it without actually, well, telling her about it. Can you do that?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Good. Go now! Don't want it to be too late."

* * *

This is my first story. So, obviously, I would like to learn a bit more about how to write, tips, and things I could change. Flaming is welcomed with open arms, I'd rather learn how to get better than write horribly.

~Siren


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Inuyasha characters. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, I do own an OC that comes up in this story.

' –insert text-' = Thoughts

"-insert text-" = Spoken

-insert text-  = Changing of setting, or time.

**-insert text- **= Change of POV

_-insert text- _= Flashbacks or any type of storytelling.

* * *

In the last Chapter…

_"Souta! Go welcome our new neighbors! They're only here for now, and they have a nice daughter. She needs help writing about a fantasy world revolving around her. If you meet her, you can tell her about the Fuedal Era, no?"_

_"You mean, bring her there?"_

_"No! She can't make it through, and you know that. Just tell her about it without actually, well, telling her about it. Can you do that?"_

_"Sure, I guess."_

_"Good. Go now! Don't want it to be too late."_

/End Recap

**With Souta**

I walked quickly to our new neighbor's home. It was a two story home abundant in nature, a common thing to see around our neighborhood. It was summer, and many plants were beautiful in this time of year. I considered slowing my pace, but I decided against it. I wanted to get this over with, and quickly. I was anxious, and annoyed that I had to delay my trip to the Feudal Era. When I got there, I knocked on the door and well, waited. I looked around, wondering if if would be better if I knocked once more. 'Couldn't hurt...I guess' was what I had originally thought. But as soon as I saw a girl try to get out through a window, I immediately knew something was different with my new neighbors. It obviously wasn't the usual," Oh, hi! I'm your new neighbor, and I'm not going to bother you, so you can go ahead and leave now," type of neighbor. But more like the," I'm going to waste your time and bother you so I won't be bored. Oh! I'll cling to you while I'm at it so you feel disgusted and annoyed," type of neighbor.

She actually looked...kind of, well, stuck in the window. But I wasn't about to be rude and say she was fat or anything. Oh, gosh, no. I mean, if I could give a good first impression, I would. So, I called out to her and asked if they needed my help...

...which is a good example of what I actually wish I did. Instead, being the insecure dope I am, I gaped at her. I was so surprised, I just...stared. All thoughts of a good first impression left my head. Like I said, I would give a good impression, only if I could. Big difference there. 'Maybe I should just walk away slowly..Don't want to get caught up in their business. Whatever type of business includes getting out through a window.' I gave myself lots of excuses to get myself out of there. But being me, I had to screw everything up, because the girl suddenly turned to my direction.

"How did she know I was here? Why didn't you get out quickly Souta?" I yelled at myself in rage. Wait. I yelled? I felt my cheeks heating up and stopped gaping. I moved my face down to stare at my tattered sneakers, becoming quite interested in them. Even though I just told myself not to be rude... When I finally looked up after a long while, I realized that the girl was still staring at me.

"Um..Uh...I-" I tried to find words to add on to my stammered sentence.

I didn't get to finish in the end. Before I could finish my statement, the girl was gone from the window. I heard a lot of crashing, rustling, and running before the door was opened by the same girl who, upon closer inspection, seemed to be about a year older than me in age.

"I'm sorry! Did you need something? I just moved here, so I don't think I can help you with anything,"she said calmly, as if nothing had happened. She looked tired and worn out but her features remained calm and under control. Being the dope I am, I just stared.

She looked tall, and well, everyone did compared to me. She had brown hair and amber eyes, was wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts, and had her hair pulled back into a bun.

"…Help me out?" Suddenly, I was pulled back into reality.

"Huh?" Oh, god. What kind of reply was that? 'Souta, you idiot!' I thought. I mentally slapped myself and changed my reply while trying to hide my blush. "I mean, can you repeat that? I didn't hear you the first time."

**With Kanon**

"Kanon! Unpack right now. The owner of the shrine's grandson is coming over. Maybe you can ask him to tell you some legends, wouldn't that be fun?"

I jumped to attention when I heard my parents' demand. I never really got why they bothered to actually ask what I thought. Honestly, it's obvious they want you to do what they "suggest", but I guess they just want to seem nice about it. 'Well, since they were nice about it, might as well.' Other than the option they gave me, there really wasn't anything else to do. So I went up the stairs to my new room. My desk and dresser were already in place, as well as my bed. I guessed unpacking meant taking all the extra stuff I brought at putting them in the places I believed they belonged. It was hot in the room, and my parents were hogging the fan downstairs. I found my suitcase and took out some clothes I thought would be adequate for having a visitor over, without looking like a slut, of course. I changed from my jeans and sweater to my black t-shirt and white shorts. 'Thank goodness this place doesn't jump from hot to cold.' I reminisced about my home in China while pulling my brown hair into a messy bun.

It was still hot, and it pulled and plucked at my nerves. I opened a window, and was happy to find that there was a slight breeze. Finally, I began to take my objects out of the cardboard boxes that were stacked up around my room. I unpacked at a fast pace, I never liked doing things slowly. I was finished in an hour, and decided to see if I could get any writing in without listening to my family's legend. I was never told about the legend, but it wasn't like I cared much about it either. Knowing my parents, it was probably some type of made up story that didn't concern our family at all.

After thinking for what I believed was a long time, I checked a clock. It was still quite early, but I was getting hungry. 'Should I get something to eat? I don't really want to move from this chair... But I don't like being hungry. Should I go?' I debated for a bit longer, and decided to go downstairs. But I couldn't even make that task simple. I tripped as soon as I got out of my chair, which created a burst of wind, which ended up making a mess of the papers on my desk. Guess where the papers decided to go? Outside the open window. Just my luck.

I studied the window and I wondered if I could fit into it.'Well, no sense in wondering about what might happen.' So I did what many people wouldn't do. I tried to get out through my window. I know it wasn't very bright of me, but I thought I could do it the way people did in the movies. Until I realized that I wasn't at my old, one story home. I was too scared to call for my parents, and too embarrassed to say a word. I mean, of all the things that could happen, I got stuck. Yep, that's right, I got stuck. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not overweight or anything. But somehow, the window decided to close up on me. I flailed and I tried to push myself back inside the window, the very thing I didn't try. That didn't work either. That is, until I saw a boy standing at our front door, gaping at me like I was an idiot. In some cases, I guess I was.

"How did she know I was here? Why didn't you get out quickly Souta?" he yelled at himself. From where I was, I couldn't hear it very well, but I thought I heard him call himself Souta. 'If he was talking to himself, I'm probably the girl he's talking about.' The thought made me embarrassed, I caused a scene! He looked down, away from my face, though I couldn't see what he was looking at. I never stopped trying to get myself back in, and somehow, my embarrassment must have appealed to the window. It let me in. When I got back in, I ran to get the door, hoping I could catch the boy in time.

I ran through my new room, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and was stopped by my mother briefly before rushing to the door.

"Kanon? We know you're very busy from cleaning your room, but slow down a bit? Rushing too much will wear you out."

" Alright, alright! I'll slow down!" was my reply, even though I didn't bother to slow my pace at all. I was set on getting the door before Souta, was that his name?, left. I finally got to the door, and was happy to see he was still there.

"I'm sorry! Did you need something? I just moved here, so I don't think I can help you with anything," I began to speak calmly, as if he hadn't seen my little...incident. I knew I was tired and fatigued inside, and I struggled to keep my features under control, calm and collected, my usual image. He didn't say much, he just stared, and I did the same to him. An awkward silence passed between us. I didn't think it was awkward, but I'm sure he thought that. I was studying him, making sure I would remember his first impression, though it wasn't very good. He was short. That was the first thing I noticed, and he seemed younger than me. Twelve maybe? He was wearing a light blue collared shirt with green shorts.

After a while, I decided to start with a normal greeting," Hi, I'm Kanon Tsubaki. I just moved in, and I take it you're from the shrine? When coming to get the door, my papers blew out the window. Do you think you could help me out?

I waited for a while for him to reply. Why? I honestly don't know. He just kept staring at me. Finally, I think something clicked inside him and he replied," Huh?"

He looked down and said," I mean, can you repeat that? I didn't hear you the first time."

I repeated my previous comments and it seemed that my assumptions were correct. "Yeah, my name is Souta Higurashi. I live at the shrine, and I could help out. Sorry for not hearing you the first time," he said quickly. "Thanks!" I said, relieved. "Come on inside."

After a long hour of finding all the papers, the sun was still high in the sky. Not that we minded, really. We were debating about almost every topic you could think of, and he was telling me about Japan.

"I don't think we're that different from where you came from. China right?" What? I never told him this.

"Did you stalk me? How do you know?" I grinned.

His eyes widened, "No! Of course not! Why would I do that?"

He was so set on proving me wrong, I was amused. "Yes, yes, of course," I told him while laughing.

Exasperated and embarrassed, he began yelling. "I'M TELLING YOU I DIDN'T STALK YOU!"

We ended up wasting a lot of time, and it was around 8 P.M. when Souta decided he had to go. While walking out the door, he seemed to remember something important, "Oh, shoot! I was supposed to tell you about something! You have to write about a fantasy world, right? I might be able to help."

Crap. I really didn't want to listen to anything about legends and such. But it seemed weird. He looked annoyed, maybe he didn't want to talk about it either? "Would you like to come over to the shrine for dinner?" he asked me.

"Sure! My parents won't mind," I quickly replied. So after telling my parents and listening to them cheer about me making a new friend, we left for the shrine.

When we walked out the door for the second time, he turned around without saying a word and started walking. 'Is he annoyed? Did I do something wrong?' I wondered. 'He was fine just a while ago...' Geez, I never really was good at making friends.

Suddenly, as if he read my mind, he turned around and said," If you're wondering, I'm not annoyed, I just like to think. Do you know the feeling where you would just rather think instead of talk?"

"Uh, yeah, when I feel comfortable around a friend."

"Exactly! I'm not angry, I just don't feel like saying anything. Race you to the shrine!" Quick as a flash, he was five feet ahead of me.

"I don't know the way there!" I yelled while breaking into a sprint.

"Then you're just going to have to run after me!"

So we ran, laughing quite hard. We were told to "shut up and be quiet" from a few people, but it was fun. 'Souta is pretty cool. If everyone was like this in the world, making friends sure would be a lot easier...'

We were sweaty when we got to the shrine, and his mother looked at us and chuckled," Did you guys have fun?"

"Yes!" we chimed. I introduced myself to Souta's mother, and I followed them around the shrine. They told me about many things, and what caught my attention the most was an old well, inside of a shrine.

"What is this called?" I asked them.

They exchanged a quick, uncertain glance before Souta told me," This is the Bone Eater's Well. It was made in the Feudal Era, and has an interesting past behind it."

"Oh. I...see." I peered in was surprised to see a sky. My eyes widened and I screamed and fell backwards.

"What happened? Kanon! Are you okay?" Souta and his mother asked me.

"I-I-I'm fine. But... But...! I saw-"I stammered.

Mrs. Higurashi stared intently at me and asked," Kanon. Pull yourself together. Can you tell me what you saw?"

I took several deep breaths before telling them I saw a blue sky. They seemed to be as surprised as I did, because their eyes widened to the same extent. They looked at each other and mumbled quietly, as if discussing something of utmost importance. I tried to listen in, but only heard bits of their sentences. I heard them say things like "-possible?" and "Go through?".

To beak them out of their huddle, I asked them quietly," Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" It seems as if they forgot I was there, because they looked at me blankly for some time before registering what I had said.

"OH! NO, NOTHING'S WRONG!" Souta yelled. I, having nothing to say, only nodded meekly and let his mother drag me inside their home for dinner.

* * *

What do you guys think? Too short maybe? I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter. Review please?

~Siren


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to the people who reviewed (Rainshimmer Has Duct Tape and Angel-of-Condemning-Darkness)! The tips definitely helped a ton.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, etc. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Okay! Here we go.

* * *

In the last Chapter…

"_I (Kanon) took several deep breaths before telling them I saw a blue sky. They seemed to be as surprised as I did, because their eyes widened to the same extent. They looked at each other and mumbled quietly, as if discussing something of utmost importance. I tried to listen in, but only heard bits of their sentences. I heard them say things like "-possible?" and "Go through?"._

_To beak them out of their huddle, I asked them quietly," Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" It seems as if they forgot I was there, because they looked at me blankly for some time before registering what I had said._

_"OH! NO, NOTHING'S WRONG!" Souta yelled. I, having nothing to say, only nodded meekly and let his mother drag me inside their home for dinner."_

/End Recap

**With Souta**

Our dinner was pretty silent, and I don't think it was very comfortable either. Kanon was fidgeting (though it might be because I was staring at her), and my mother seemed to be sweating and avoiding our eyes. We didn't speak at all for a while, but as soon as my grandfather came in, things became less tense.

My mother and I introduced Kanon to our grandfather, and he immediately gave her a souvenir. "It's a talisman," he said while handing her a rabbit's foot, "and it will bring you a lot of good luck!"

Kanon was a bit confused; I could see the way she looked at the foot. But no matter how confused she was, she still thanked him. I was pretty surprised. If it was me or my sister, our cat Buyo would have eaten it by now!

But of course, we moved on to a different subject as we ate, and my grandfather chose the weirdest one of all. "So Souta, how are Kohaku and Rin? Did you visit them today? You said you would."

I was staring daggers at him as my mother paled. Kanon looked flustered. "Did I stop you from going to meet your friends? I'm sorry! Did you promise them you would visit? Will they be angry? If you want, I could go with you and apolo-"

"It's okay Kanon. I swear." Her ranting was getting on my nerves more than my grandfather's question. You just don't ask that in the middle of dinner! I prayed Kanon would take no notice and decide not to ask where they live. But well, my luck is horrible, and she asked anyway.

"It is not! You had no reason to visit me, yet you did. That is not fair for you! Where do they live? I'll go visit with you."

I can't tell her where they live! But…wait a second. She might be able to go through the well! 'But if she doesn't want to, she might not be able to cross…' I started a debate in my mind when my mother tried to change the subject.

But not many people do well under pressure, and my mother was one of them. She changed the subject to potatoes, and of course, that did not last long. Thankfully, by that time I was done thinking.

"Kanon, are you sure you really want to go where they live?" Deep down, I was hoping she would say no.

"Yes, I really do." One more question to go.

"Even if it involves the Bone Eater's Well?"

"What do you mean, Souta? What would the well have anything to do with this?"

"Just answer my question. Do you want to go or not?" I was sweating. If she said yes, I would tell her the secret of the well. She is most likely able to cross anyway, there's only one barrier in her way now.

"Well, yeah, I said I would. I won't change my mind now." There. She said it. Oh gosh, how am I going to explain the well to her?

"Okay fine, but let me tell you a story first. Let's go up to my room."

Suddenly, the two adult onlookers decided to comment on my last sentence. "Don't do anything you'll regret Souta! What you need is on the table next to your bed okay?"

I immediately flushed. "WHAT? I just said I was going to tell her a story! It's nothing like that!"

I grabbed Kanon's hands and stomped upstairs, muttering a string of foul words under my breath. I looked at Kanon and to my surprise, she either didn't hear what they said, or didn't know what they meant, because she didn't seem embarrassed at all.

**With Kanon**

Truthfully, I heard nothing Souta's parents said. I was actually wondering what the Well with the Sky (my new nickname for the Well) had to do with his friends. When he dragged me up to his room, I sat on his desk's swivel chair as he sat on his bed.

"Okay, Souta, you got me up here, what does the well have to do with your friends?"

"Well, I already told you I had to tell you a story right? The Bone Eater's Well is part of this."

"Oh. But why did we have to go to your room for me to hear this?"

"If you haven't figured it out, it's rare when someone sees a sky at the bottom of a well, you know?"

"Riiiight."

"Anyway, let me tell you about a legend of a girl who went through a well."

"You mean the Bone Eater's Well?"

"Be quiet, I just told you I was going to tell a story!"

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"Ahem!," he cleared his throat," There once was a girl…

_Her name was Kikyo. She was a powerful miko with purifying powers. One day, she received a stone which is now called the Shikon Jewel, also known as the Jewel of Four Souls. This jewel had many powers, if it was given to any demon, the demon would gain unimaginable power. _

_Because of this, the Jewel was tainted with demonic aura easily, and many feared its powers. They chose the right girl, for Kikyo kept it safe, fighting demons with a bow and arrows. However, she fell in love with a half demon named Inuyasha. The day they decided to use the jewel to make Inuyasha human, a dying thief that had also fallen in love with the priestess decided to let demons manifest him, making a monster named Naraku._

_Naraku changed his form to look like Inuyasha, fatally injuring Kikyo, while Inuyasha was being confronted by a Kikyo look-alike, which was also Naraku. Inuyasha felt betrayed, and took the Shikon Jewel, and went to a sacred tree. _

_There, he found Kikyo injured, the whole town's people surrounding her. She shot him with a purifying arrow, but she was so in love she could not kill him. Instead, she sealed him to the tree, where he slept for fifty years. The Shikon Jewel was burned with Kikyo's body for she did not want any pain and suffering for anyone._

_This was thought to be the perfect solution at the time, but as both lovers slept, a girl was born in a shrine. This girl was named Kagome. At age sixteen, she was pulled from the other side of a well for something she possessed. This thing she possessed was a Shikon Jewel._

_This was not thought to be possible, but it was actually in her body for the years she had been alive. And upon closer inspection, she seemed a lot like Kikyo on the outside, a reincarnation. However, their personalities were very different. While fighting the demon that pulled her into the well, or rather, to the other side, she awakened a certain half demon stuck to a tree: Inuyasha. Together, they went around Japan to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel which had shattered due to an accident._

_They had Naraku as an enemy, many good friends that helped on their journey, and feelings that had blossomed for each other. After their journey went to a close, they completely destroyed the Shikon Jewel and Kagome decided to stay with Inuyasha after being trapped, or so she thought, on the other side of the well. The barrier against the well was her feelings, for she was scared to go back, and she did not want to go back after being away from her family for so long. However, after her feelings changed, the well reopened and she stayed there as a miko. The well's purpose was over._

"And that is the legend of the well," said Souta to end the story.

By that time, I was crying. "That's so touching!"

He was flustered. "Wait, don't cry!"

"B-but Inuyasha found true love twice, and he was separated from both of them for such a long time!" I couldn't stop crying.

"Well, I guess so. But did you guess what this story has to do with my friends and the well?"

I forced myself to stop crying before I answered. One tissue box and toilet paper roll later, I thought of an answer to his question.

"The Bone Eater's Well is a replica of the well Kagome went through." I was serious, but if I was wrong, I would never tell him that.

He face palmed. I stared. He stared back with a red mark on his forehead. I laughed. He scowled.

"Look Kanon. I know you're not that dumb. Be serious." What? I was serious!

"Uhm…the well Kagome went through is the Bone Eater's Well?" I was laughing at the absurdity of the statement inside. But I began to doubt myself. 'It's possible that I just said that right answer. I'm guessing I just did. After all, I did see the sky in the well…'

My assumption was correct, as usual. He smiled and nodded. "That's where my friends live. On the other side of the well," Souta said.

Wait. What? No. Way. That's…AWESOME! A grin stretched across my face. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. I'm not."

"Then how did you get to the other side? You're not Kagome."

"I'm Kagome's brother."

My eyes widened. I thought Kagome was…dead. As in the story happened a long time ago. Was this even possible?

Souta broke into my thoughts. "Remember how I told you the well's purpose was done because it had to no need to transport my sister? It can transport people with enough spiritual powers, and even then, they have to really want to go. Basically, it's your feelings that decide if you go or not."

But there was still one thing bothering me, even though all this information was a bit hard to absorb. "I've never even known about this well. I'm not born in a line of priests or priestesses. Why me?"

He looked surprised. I guess he hadn't thought of this before. "Well, we'll have to go through the well to find out, won't we? You said you wanted to apologize, I guess you're stuck with me tomorrow."

Wow. I'm traveling back in time. 'Way too much info, way too much info..' I kept repeating that one sentence in my head. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"I'll walk you out."

"Yeah, thanks."

He walked me to my house, and I thanked his mom and grandfather before leaving their home. When I got home, my parents asked if I had fun and I nodded. I probably looked tired, because they didn't pry. They let me take a shower then go to sleep.

Of course, I didn't actually go to sleep. There was simply too much information to process. I was always one for intellect, and I wanted to get my facts straight before passing through the well. Oh, gosh. What have I gotten myself into? Well, at least I can write my story now. I hope I packed tons of pen and paper. I have a feeling I'll need it.

* * *

Uwaah, I feel like I wrote a lot. But I didn't. I wrote less than last time? GAH! I'm sorry!

~Siren


End file.
